Beast
by Lynn James
Summary: This is my first fanfic and it's probably feeding off the emotions that I'm dealing with so if you have any issues with Jack and Riddick or issues with age DO NOT READ.


_501, 502, 503…_Richard B. Riddick couldn't quite figure out where and when he had become a sick freak, well sicker freak than he already was, but it was fairly evident now. _505, 506, 507_ his muscles felt like jelly but right now the pull ups he was doing were the only thing keeping himself from first, doing something he really shouldn't and second, putting himself out the airlock in the event that he successfully completed the thing that he wanted so very much to do… 510, 511, 512…. _Keep going don't you dare stop you pervert… _

"Riddick!" _Don't answer. Just keep moving_. "Riddick! What in the hell are you doing_?!" 514, 515, 516…_ Jack stood at the door to the cargo bay, which for all intensive purposes looked every inch a training room and gym. Riddick considered the fact that she had grown considerably, changed and in five years, had become someone vastly different than the skinny and bald twelve year old. _Don't you dare start to justify yourself you sick fuck._ "I woke up alone." Riddick grunted. _520, 521, 522…. "_It was bound to happen sometime." "You promised you'd never leave me. You said that you'd keep the nightmares away. Said you wouldn't let them get me…." Her voice trailed off into a mumble and her once angry eyes started to loose focus as she suddenly found something very interesting to study on the floor. Only then did he notice the tear tracks and felt something in his chest go tight and snap.

He was across the room in three moves and was standing in front of her. His palms were clenched at his sides because there was nothing more that he wanted to do then crush her to him. _Don't you dare touch her you pervert!_ She hiccupped and he almost lost it. "Why do you want to leave me? Did I do something wrong?" "No Jack you didn't do anything wrong." "Then why." "Forget it. Let's go back to bed." She sniffled against the sleeve of one of his oversized long sleeve tees and looked up. "You need a shower. You smell." Riddick's cheek twitched in response to her comment. "Go back to bed. I'll shower and be right there."

He nudge open the door to her room. Intending on just making sure she had actually gone back to her room and wasn't hiding in the cock pit like she used to do in the beginning. _Yeah right and the fact that your cock is already half hard has nothing to do with you looking in her room…._ _They thought you were a sick shit before if they only new now what pit would they lock your ass in_. The room was empty the covers were mounded down at the bottom of the bed where she had left them when she woke up and he hadn't been there. Riddick turned slowly on his heel and headed for his room with his dirty clothes in one hand and the other buried deeply into the towel around his hips, white knuckled. A growl emanated from his throat. And he had thought that this night couldn't possibly have gotten any worse.

Over the past year he had gotten used to waking up in the middle of the night with a raging hard on and Jack's hair in his face, with her clean warm scent filling his nose. It was at these times where he would shaking, extract himself from around her and go directly back to his room were he did his best to take care of his baser needs thinking about blonds with tattoos or brunette that wore stilettos. Anything to keep himself from thinking about curly haired red heads that had tits to make any of the girls in the raunchier whore houses envious and all of their clients more than sated. But this night had been the worst so far… waking up with his routine hard on had not actually been too much on an issue. The issue had come when instead of lying passively in his arms like Jack normally did she was instead rubbing her tight little ass into him and was not doing it in her sleep. Riddick had damn near jumped out off the bed and took of running from the door. Instead it took almost every ounce of self control he had in him to simply pretend to still be sleeping and role over facing the wall and stay facing it when he heard he irritating noise that jack had let slip between her lips. _Don't you dare be thinking about those lips…_


End file.
